The One With All the Magic
by astroguitarist
Summary: What if the Harry Potter characters had the characters from the tv show Friends' personality? Read, find out, review, review, and review.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: blah blah blah don't own anything blah blah blah

A/N: Like the summary says this is a Harry Potter fic that gives the Harry Potter characters the Friends' personality. You should probably only read this if you know the show Friends at least reasonably well because otherwise you won't understand most of the jokes. I hope you like it! Oh and this takes place like 5-10 years after Hogwarts.

* * *

Harry Chandler, Ginny Monica, Ron Ross, Hermione Rachel, Luna Phoebe, and Neville Joey.

_So no one told you life was gonna be this way,_

_Your jobs a joke your broke your love life's D.O.A_

_It's like you're always stuck in second gear,_

_When_ _it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year_

_But I'll be there for you, (when the rain starts to pour)_

_I'll be there for you, (like I've been there before)_

_I'll be there for you, 'cause you're there for me tooooooo._

The six friends where all sitting in Harry's and Ginny's spotless apartment. It was spotless of course because of Ginny's obsessive cleaning. For some reason she cleaned everything by hand and not by magic. Ron and Hermione were bickering as usual. From time to time you could here Ron shouting, "WE WERE ON A BREAK!" but nobody except Hermione paid him any attention. Harry was of course making fun of them behind there back to everyone's amusement.

"Who wants to put a bet on the next thing Ron says?" said Harry sarcastically. Neville, being a bit dumber than a rock laughed after 2 minutes.

After what seemed like ages (actually maybe it was ages, define ages.) Ron and Hermione finally stopped fighting.

"Fine, have it your way!" Hermione said, "But I just want to end with this –"

But Harry had already read Hermione's mind and jumped in front of Ron saying in his head "_protego!_"

"Well isn't this Jolly!" Harry said with a mock happy face, "Just like old times." Walking away he whispered so only Luna who was sitting nearest to him could hear, "Kill me now!" He acted out a little scene where he was being hit by the Avada Kedavra curse.

"Hey, I'm the actor here!" Neville yelled at Harry. Ignoring this completely Ron said, "Let's go down and get a cup of coffee." Everyone got up to leave except for Ginny who looked bewildered and was frozen in place.

"Ginny?" Harry attempted to get her out of her current state by shaking her, "Dear god we've lost her!" Harry joked.

"She cccould have –" began Ginny then taking a deep breath started to speak again, "Hermione could have broken something with that spell! What would we have done then?" Trying to hold back a laugh Harry raised Ginny gently by the arm and said,

"Ok honey you're fine. Nothing happened to anything in the apartment. Let's go get a cup of coffee."

"Ok"

The six friends exited the apartment and headed downstairs, five of them on the verge of bursting into laughter and the sixth on the verge of crying.

* * *

Well that's the first chapter. I really hope you liked it. I know it was a little short but it was just to kind of give you a general feeling of the story. I'll update as fast as I can and pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease review! It means the world to me no matter how good or bad the review is. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: HAHAHAHAHAHA you think I own something! HAHAHAHAHA

A/N: I'm really sorry about the late update but I have a lot going on right now. Thanks to my reviewers. I really thought about deleting this story but then I thought "screw it, even if only one person likes it I'll continue" so here is the second chapter. This is where the main plot kicks in: the relationship between Ron/Ross and Hermione/Rachael.

* * *

They sat at "The Coffee Filled Cauldron" and sipped there coffee slowly, especially Ron.

"Man this is a big mug," he complained.

"No, you're just a really slow drinker," replied Neville.

Hermione, finishing first, got up and said, "Ok, I'm gonna go do some shopping! Who's with me!"

"Alright I'll come," said Ginny.

"Yeah me too," said Luna.

"Bye honey," said Harry to Ginny as she smiled.

"Bye sweety," said Ron to Hermione.

"Riiight," she said slowly, "that's the way to win me over, call me sweety. You are so pathetic Ron!"

Hermione stormed out of the coffee shop.

"I guess we're going then," kidded Ginny as she walked out.

"Man what is going on between you and 'Mione?" asked Neville, "Because if she's free…I mean..um.." He finished with absolutely no dignity at all.

"I don't know," said Ron as if Neville had never said the last part, "She still mad at me for what I did a week ago."

"And you thought that was ok because…" said Harry, surprisingly not expecting the answer that would come.

"WE WERE ON A –"

"If you finish that sentence I _will _have to kill you," said Harry angrily.

"Fine just help me get her back."

"Alright but under two conditions," said Neville, "1. No saying that you were on a break. 2. No scientific blabber."

"Deal!" agreed Ron excitedly, "Now you wanna go shoot some hoops?"

"Definitely," nodded Harry.

Five hours later after Ron had finished his coffee they went down to the quidditch hoops and played a bit of quidditch while thinking about how to get Hermione to go back to Ron. They thought and thought and finally Neville thought of a brilliant idea, or so he thought. When he told Ron and Harry they said it would never work and they would have to think of something else. All that day they continued thinking about an idea.

* * *

If you were wondering why I put "will" in italics it's to show how Chandler talks.

Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: What lawyer is bored enough to go searching through these fanfiction stories to see if someone hasn't written a disclaimer?

A/N: Wow I don't even know where to start about how sorry I am about not updating for almost 2 months, so I just won't. I hope you know how sorry I am. I think I am just going to finish this story hurriedly because I don't really want to continue this story anymore. Well anyway sorry if I disappointed you and enjoy!

* * *

Ron was going up to Hermione's and Ginny's apartment very slowly. He couldn't believe he was actually going to do this. 

Neville picked up the phone and called Ginny quickly. Harry, sitting beside him, looked at him and smiled. Ginny answered and Neville started talking, "Ginny you have to come over to our apartment now. Why? umm…." Neville obviously not expecting the question said, "Because…..we miss you?..."

Harry gave Neville a quick slap over the head and grabbed the phone from him, "Honey you have to come over here because Ron has to talk to Hermione about something and it should probably be in private."

A few seconds later Ginny appeared in their apartment and asked them what Ron was talking to Hermione about and they told her.

Ron knocked on Hermione's door and she answered. She looked extremely unhappy to see him. Ron quickly said, "I just want to talk," even though that was clearly a lie. They talked about what Ron had done and they talked about how Hermione felt.

They talked and talked and talked until finally Hermione asked Ron, "Just what do you want Ron?" And then Ron kissed her.


End file.
